The present invention relates to tie, and more particular to a flashing and sound generating tie which can produce flashing light and sound effect upon the wearer's activation.
During holidays such as Christmas or Halloween, celebrating people would purchase and wear all kinds of seasonal clothing and decorative article having specific figures or drawings provided thereon. Manufacturers may provide various printing designs on clothing but seldom of them can provide lighting or sounding effect.
It is well known that a small lighting bulb such as LED can provide flashing effect. However, the questions are where should the lighting device be mounted without affecting the outlook of the clothing and how can the lighting device be firmly included in the clothing structure.
Even though the manufacturers can solve the problem of affixing, it is another problem that whether it can be detached and re-installed when the clothing needs to be washed and cleaned. Construction cost and manufacturing cost is other essential factors to the manufacturers. In other words, if a manufacturer would like to produce a tie with flashing and sound generating effects, its components and production steps must be as less as possible.